1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete forming system used in a structural steel construction, more particularly to a concrete forming system for bridges or upper walls of buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete forming systems are well known and widely used in the concrete structures. Concrete forming system generally comprises a concrete slab or panel, a section steel bar and a beam member, and is frequently used to create a substantially flat concrete surface for a horizontal floor or roof sections and vertical wall sections.
According to conventional art, to build bridges or buildings, a plurality of the concrete slabs or panels which are usually made of wood are used, and on the slabs concrete is formed. But to build a bridge or an upper wall of a building, there are some problems to provide the concrete slabs.
Thus, deck plates are developed instead of concrete slabs. The deck plates are assembled with the H-beam by welding, and on the deck plates concrete is poured and becomes solid.
However, such a concrete forming system has the following disadvantages.
Since the deck plate and the beam are welded, the deck plates can not be reused. In addition, a welding portion between the deck plate and the beam member may be decayed due to salty water or rainwater leading to a structural weakness. Besides, it is impossible to discern a cracked state of the concrete construction with naked eyes in the upper direction, since the lower portion of the upper wall or the bridge is covered with the deck plates. Thus, even when a concrete construction is cracked, it is so difficult to find the cracked state, which leads to lose proper time to repair the concrete construction.